Broken
by Detonare
Summary: The thief king has attacked Atemu by taking away a part of himself. Seth is standing on the outside, looking at the broken pharaoh. Can he be fixed? Fanfiction Contest Round 7 - Scandalshipping


**A/N: **This is pretty short. I am sorry for the length, I just don't have the time to make it longer.

**YuGiOh Fanfiction Contest - Round 7  
Pairing: Pharaoh Atemu X Prist Seto**

* * *

**Broken**

With a silent knock, the door to the royal bed-chamber opened. The pharaoh was sitting restlessly on the silky sand-colored bed-sheets, his head resting on his bend knees. He looked up to see the figure who entered, but with a sigh he lowered his gaze once more.

"What is wrong, my pharaoh?" the priest asked, looking worried towards the ruler of the land.

"Everything is wrong, Seth," Atemu muttered with his knees covering most of his mouth. Seth looked puzzled for a second or two, and it took him a little white to understand what it was, Atemu was saying. When Atemu again looked up towards the high priest, tears emerged from his usually happy and innocent purple eyes.

Without saying anything, Seth silently closed the large door behind him and stepped towards the broken pharaoh. Atemu's hair was hanging rather loose down on his shoulders, his skin was pale and his clothes wrinkly. He didn't look like the pharaoh everyone knew and loved.

Seth didn't say anything. He just sat on the bed and looked out of the window on the large city below them. The last rays of sun were shining through the window, covering Seth in light while Atemu had sunken into the shadows.

For several minutes, nothing was said. Two minutes, four minutes, ten minutes.. fifteen minutes passed by with Seth occasionally looking at Atemu. His head was bowed down, and his hair was a mess.

Suddenly, the silence was broken.  
"I just don't know what to do," Atemu sighed and suppressed a sob as he wiped his eyes. They were red from lack of sleep.. and crying. He must have been crying for a while before he called Seth to his chamber. The crying was definitely also a factor.  
As well as Atemu didn't know what to do, Seth didn't know either. This was not his strongest side.

Soft- and kindness wasn't something Seth usually had to display, and never in front of the pharaoh. He decided to try. He cared for the pharaoh, he loved him.. as a ruler, as a friend. As a leading figure and as an example. Whether Seth wanted to admit it or not, he looked up to the Atemu. Seth admired him for his strength and courage and he loved Atemu for _his_ love to the country. The figure who sat on the bed, weeping, wasn't the pharaoh, Seth knew.  
Atemu had always been strong. He had always been courageous and strong of will. Now he was a mere shadow.

"No one knows what to do," Seth said and shakily placed a hand on Atemu's right shoulder. As a reply, Atemu raised his head and was met with two soft blue eyes.

"I should know! I am the ruler, the master, the _king _of the country that I proudly call my home!" he exclaimed madly. In all the situations, that Seth had been in, this was the worst by far. And Seth had been in quite some devastating situations in his life.  
Without blinking, he had sentenced criminals to death and sometimes worse. Without even looking women into their eyes, he had taken their children away because of suspicions about the presence of evil spirits. Never had he felt as bad as he did now.

"You couldn't know, my pharaoh. No one knew what he was up to," Seth said silently, listening to the breath of Atemu. "I will send our army after him immediately.

Atemu stopped him harshly. "No, don't! Let him have his way. If we send our soldiers into the desert to battle an enemy they can't even find, we will lose our defense and be attacked."

Two days earlier, Atemu's fiancee, the future queen of Egypt, Mana, left the palace. She didn't return. A few citizens had seen her walk through the dirty streets as in a trance, never to return again. Her eyes were empty as she walked step by step. But the citizens didn't dare talking to her. If she was out late at night, she had to have a reason. And they didn't want to fight with the authorities. She disappeared slowly out of the city and soon after rapidly moving hooves were heard through the darkness.

"Maybe she was kidnapped?" Atemu asked, sitting stiffly and rocking slightly back and forth. Seth hadn't removed his hand yet, and when he realised it, he quickly moved it as far away from Atemu as possible.

"No, trust me Atemu,-.." Seth said and stopped immediately stopped talking. He had never.. ever referred to the almighty pharaoh by his real name.  
Atemu looked confused. He noticed what Seth had said, but he didn't give it that much thought. All he did was wondering why Seth had stopped talking for thereafter to look shocked like something horrible had just happened.

"What, Seth?"

"Trust me, _pharaoh_, everything is going to be alright. We can't do anything. We have to wait a couple of years before Egypt once again will have a queen."

The king of thieves? Why should he even bother taking away the queen? Was he out to break Egypt? Break the palace into pieces? If he was, he sure succeeded.

"I can't do anything," Atemu sighed and threw himself down on his back into the silky sheets below him. Seth kept quiet for a long time and nothing was said to break the silence. Seth began to feel quite awkward. He couldn't just leave, and he couldn't just sit there either. He had to do something. Just something!

But no, he didn't do anything. He just sat there, occasionally looking at the pharaoh, who in the mean time had closed his teary eyes. His breathing calmed down and Seth started to relax a bit more. Without even noticing it, he had lie down beside Atemu, quietly closing his tired eyes. First then, he realised it. He shouldn't lie there!

He couldn't avoid it. He was too fast, too rough! In one swift movement, Atemu had put an arm around Seth in his sleep and squeezed him towards his sleeping body. Choked words escaped Atemu's mouth in his sleep. Seth didn't hear what he said, and he didn't care.

His eyes drifted upon the pharaoh. He lay there peacefully, a thin line of a dried out tear on his one cheek.  
Tomorrow would be a chaos, guards running around everywhere. Still, Seth found time to relax and enjoy the moment. He felt happy for a while.


End file.
